Walle: All POVs
by treehugger0123
Summary: Since my first fanfic failed I decided to turn my attention to another category. Full summary inside. MAJOR SPOILERS! Go see the movie before reading this. Rated T just in case. DISCLAMER: Wall-e's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

WALL-E POVs

* * *

a/n: I've read a lot of wall-e fanfics that had different characters povs on certain parts of the movie. So I thought, why not roll them all into 1? I do not mean to copy anyone's work I DO NOT OWN WALL-E

Note that this is my first fanfic since I discontinued Pokemon adventures. I will try to avoid making the characters seem ooc at all costs. If you see even the smallest error as you are reading this, pm me and I will edit it asap. If this goes well, then maybe I'll consider re-doing my first fanfic.

Without further ado, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

* * *

I had done my job for the past 700 years, and still had a long way to go. Tower after tower of trash loomed on the horizon. All this time, my only companion was Hal, my cockroach. I continued to compact trash as Put On Your Sunday Clothes played on my recorder. As I went to stack my last block for the day, something in a nearby block caught my eye. I pulled it out. It was a circular piece of metal. The setting sun reflected off its metallic surface. I decided to keep it, but it was too big to fit in my backpack, where I usually kept knick-knacks I found. So I put it in my compacting chamber. I pushed stop on my player, and gestured for Hal, who was sitting on another trash block, to hop on so we could go home.

As I traveled home, I was forsed to take a detour through the robot graveyard. I looked around the deactivated WALL-E units for one that had a newer set of treads than my threadbare set. When I did find one, I swapped the treads and went on my way. I passed by many Buy-n-Large places: a bank, a gas station, a train station, BnL controlled everything when I was built. Solar powered billboards activated when I got close, advertising the 5-year escape from Earth. At least, it was supposed to be 5 years.

My home, by the way, is nothing more than a BnL carrier truck. It was once used to store all the WALL-E units, before they were deactivated. Now, the shelves hold all the treasures I've collected over the years. Once I arrived and removed my new-found treads, I got out my Hello Dolly tape and played it. As the music played from the video, I began to sort my new knick-knacks, including the circular piece of metal, a multi-colored cube, and something that looked like a cross between the curved rods and pronged rods I've been collecting. I organised these items accordingly (though I decided to place the cross-rod between the prong-rods and curve-rods). As I finished, I noticed a new song playing on my Hello Dolly tape. Intrigued, I pushed the record button on my player. The 2 people showed were holding hands. I held my own hands in loneliness, longing for my own other.

Before turning in, I took my backpack outside and attempted to clean the dust out of it. I looked up and saw a few stars struggling to be seen through the polluted haze. I played my new song, It Only Takes A Moment, as I gazed at the few visible stars. I probably would have stood there all night if my warning alarm hadn't brought me back to reality. I looked forward and saw a raging sandstorm heading my way. Panicking, I quickly headed inside and closed the door to my truck, but not before calling Hal inside. Once we were both safely inside, I opened up a twinkie for Hal to sleep in. He happily dove in. I compacted myself and rolled into an empty chamber to deactivate for the night.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Revew and your cries will be heard! Sorry that its so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to give my beta reader, ****HAL-9001**, **credit for proofreading my first chapter. So if the story is better than you expected, thank him**

**Sorry for the long wait but I was waiting for more reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery

* * *

*beep beep beep*

As usual, my low battery alarm woke me up. My charge was so low that I wound up bumping into walls as I struggled to get my treads on. But somehow I managed to stumble outside to recharge my solar battery. After a few anxious minutes out in the morning sun, I heard my charge meter chime "fully charged" and knew I was all set to go. I quickly headed back inside to get my backpack before leaving. As I was about to leave for another work day, I heard a sickening sound beneath my treads.

*Scrunch*

I rolled back to reveal that I had accidentally run over Hal. I gazed at his now flattened form for a few seconds before he sprang back to life, much to my relief. I gestured for him to stay in the truck before I left. Although knowing him he probably followed me anyway.

After compacting a few cubes of garbage, I came across a pair of what looked like fabric-lined goggles. When I put them on, I couldn't see through them. I decided to keep them anyway, and tossed them into my backpack. I also came across a rubber yellow bird and a dog with a wobbly head. In they went too.

Later I found some sort of remote. I pushed one of the buttons and heard a chirp in the distance. It startled me.

Then I found a wooden paddle with a ball connected to it by a string. I played with it for a few minutes but the ball started to hit me in the face.

Shortly afterwards I found a little leather box with a metal ring inside. I was more interested in the box however because of the way it moved. I tossed away the metal ring and tossed the box into my backpack. In went a odd shaped leather container and a cup-shaped thing of metal as well.

Soon I also found some sort of metal tube with a handle and a hose coming out of it. I pushed down on the handle and a white foam came out of the hose. The pressure was so intense that it blew me backwards. Not wanting it, I tossed it a good distance a way from my backpack.

Several hours passed before I came across a large metal box bigger than myself. Curious about its contents, I used my laser to wield the front off. Inside I found a small green...thing. I didnt know what it was. Very carefully, since I was unsure of how fragile it was, I picked it up and placed it into the leather container I found earlier.

Deciding to call it a day, I grabbed my backpack and headed home.

* * *

**Well, was it all you hoped for? Sorry for the wait. But Unless I get plenty of reviews, I don't update.**


End file.
